Life at Konoha High
by ChOcOlAtE-cOoKiEmOnStEr
Summary: Sakura and the three sand siblings have moved from Suna to Konoha. The four all go to Konoha High. There at the school, Sakura meets new friends, enemies........and possibly love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It's Chocolate-CookieMonster here! ****Okay, this my first story, so please give me constructive criticism instead of flames/insults if you don't like the story. Thank you!**

**Today, I invited Naruto Uzumaki to say the disclaimer!**

**Naruto**: Hi everyone! I am Uzumaki Naruto and I will one day be the next Hoka-

**Cookie**: Okay, Naruto we get it. Just say the disclaimer...please?

**Naruto**: If you give me some ramen! :3

**Cookie**: Um...sure! I have a coupon for Ichiraku! I'll give that to you!

**Naruto**: Dattebayo!(sp?) **Disclaimer:**Cookie does not own me or any other character that is from the anime!

**Cookie**: Oh yeah, one warning, some of the characters will be OOC! Yosh! On with the story! I hope you guys enjoy it!

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

"Sakura,...Sakura wake up," Gaara said while trying to shake his "sister" awake for their first day of high school.

"(groan)...5 more minutes, Gaara-onii-chan..," Sakura replied groggily, while turning her back towards Gaara. Gaara glared at her back for adding the 'chan' at the end.

"Get up now, or else you're going to get us late," Gaara sighed. Nothing is getting Sakura up, she just had to sleep late yesterday studying in case if there was a test on the first day. He tried convincing her that 'Why the hell would you have a test on the first day?'. As usual, she would reply: "Okay, I'll study anyway just in case...please let me study a little more, Panda-onii-chan!!" Gaara sighed once more.

"Fine, if you won't get up yourself, I'll do it myself." Gaara lifted Sakura off the bed and on his shoulders. Sakura then started saying things like "Aah! Gaara-onii! Let me go!" and "Please don't let me fall!!" and other stuff like that. Gaara sighed once more as he tried to hold on to the wriggling form on his shoulder.

As they reached the bathroom, Gaara swiftly opened the door, gently pushed Sakura in and shut the door. He then heard a thud and knew that Sakura had landed on her bottom and heard her say:

"Ow, Gaara-onii! You made me land on bottom!" Gaara smirked as he could imagine mentaly Sakura on the other side of the door, sticking her tongue at him.

"Well, don't complain to me! It's your fault you're the one who didn't get her butt out of bed!"

"Well, what about Temari-onee and Kankuro-onii?"

"They're already downstairs eating breakfast." Gaara heard on the other side of the door Sakura 'hmph!'. Gaara smirked and told her to get ready for school.

--  
_Back in Suna..._

Sakura Haruno, that was her name, was from Suna and became best friends with Gaara Subaku(A.N.: TT . TT i forgot his last name in Japanese!! Please help!) and his siblings Temari and Kankuro. Sakura's parents, unfortunately, died in car crash in Suna, when Sakura was only 10. Since then, Gaara and his siblings have been taking care of Sakura ever since(even though they were only small kids then).

Trying hard to forget about the horrible incident, years later, Sakura wanted to move out of Suna. Gaara's father wanted to use him for evil purposes anyway, so Gaara, along with Temari and Kankuro, decided to move with Sakura to Konoha. His father was an owner of a really big company, so they were able to get the plane tickets in a flash. Sakura always wondered how the sand siblings convinced their father to let them move, but whenever she asked the sand siblings would always change the subject.

So now they are currently in Konoha, getting ready to go to their new high school: Konoha High.

_Back to the present...  
_--

As Sakura finished taking a shower and getting dressed, she went downstairs and met Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro eating breakfast. Sakura started eating her eggs and bacon Temari made for her.

After finishing their breakfast, Sakura dragged Gaara out the door to Konoha High. While Temari and Kankuro followed them out the door, shaking their heads at the pair in front of them.

"I'll race you there, Gaara-onii!"

"...I'd rather not..."

"What about you Kankuro-onii? Temari-onee?"

"Sure, I'll race you there! You comin' Temari?"

"Sure, I want to see Sakura beat Kankuro anyway.(grins)"

"Hey, she is not going to beat me!"

"Yes, she will!"

"No, she won't!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Uh-uh!"

This argument went on for a while. Gaara was rolling his eyes practically the whole time, while Sakura was moving her head from Temari and Kankuro(A.N: like how some people watch a tennis game, watching the ball go back and forth :3), watching them retort back to each other back and forth. Sakura finally spoke up.

"Um, guys we should get going if we don't want to be late..." They both replied with a: 'Hmph! Fine...'

"Okay, let's go guys! See you there Gaara-onii!"

Gaara nodded as he watched the three race each other down the block toward their new school. Obviously, like Temari said, Sakura had beaten Kankuro. You can see Kankuro sulking, while Sakura was patting him on the back, telling him to cheer up and Temari was laughing her head off while pointing at Kankuro like a little child.

Gaara raised an eyebrow. _'Wasn't_ _Temari the oldest?...Yeah, she is, yet she still acts like a little kid...I have a strange sister sigh Oh well, she can't help it.' _Gaara sighed and started walking towards the three.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

**Cookie**: How did you like the first chapter? I know the chapter was a bit rushed (and bad), but I really wanted to post up this  
chapter! I'm sorry, I'll try and do better next time!

**Naruto**: Hi, Cookie-chan! pops up out of nowhere Where's my Ichiraku coupon??

**Cookie**(answers nervously): U-um, I'll give it to you later okay, Naruto? Um, (clears throat) okay everyone please read and  
review! To all my friends who don't have fanfiction accounts, you can still comment/review! Just press the little blue  
button below that says "Go" and review/comment away!

**Naruto**: Cookie-chan! You're lying! Where is my Ichiraku coupon?!

**Cookie**: Again, please read and review everyone and I'll try and update and do better next time! See you guys next time, ja  
ne!! runs away from Naruto

**Naruto**: whining Cookie-chan!!

Read and review everyone!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! How did you guys like the first chapter? I want to thank 1ilaznboi, bffsakuraryuume, summer bloom, gloria, iPatrick, Jacky AKA NarutoUzumakiSN,**** Micookie, yong, and jennifer for reviewing my first chapter! If I missed anyone I want to thank you and say sorry that I didn't write your name! **

**Today, I have invited Hinata Hyuga/Hyuuga(Which one is it?) to say the disclaimer!**

**Hinata**: H-hi e-everyone. H-hi, C-Cookie-san.

**Cookie**: Hi, Hinata! No need to be so formal! :D Now, can you please say the disclaimer?

**Hinata**: O-of course. **Disclaimer**: C-Cookie d-does not o-own N-N-Naruto-k-kun...

**Cookie**: Thanks Hinata! Yosh! I hope you guys will enjoy Chapter 2!!

**WARNING: SOME CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC!**

-

-

When the four went into the school, they found out that Gaara had either read the clock wrong or the clock was ahead of time. They had an hour until school started(A.N.: School starts at 9:00 AM, and currently it's 8:00 AM)! Temari and Kankuro glared at Gaara, while Gaara just plainly stared at them with a raised brow. The pair started yelling at him.

"You made us wake up at 7:00 AM in the morning?!"

"(shrug) I don't care, the clock was just an hour faster. So?"

"So?! We could've had an extra hour and you wasted it!" They both replied angrily(A.N.: Some people are grumpy today(singsong voice)...AHH! (ducks down to avoid flying vase) (Looks at Temari and Kankuro) I'm sorry!! Temari and Kankuro: You better be!). Sakura anime sweat dropped. She always wondered how Temari and Kankuro said things at the same time without any kind of warning. . .Sakura decided to do something useful and she also wanted to get away from the three(they're grabbing a lot of attention).

Sakura looked around and spotted a boy with raven locks, flawless and emotionless face. Sakura had to admit, the boy was handsome, but she pushed the thoughts away and ignored them. _'I guess he looks nice enough...'_Sakura, not knowing he was the heartthrob of the school, walked up to him and asked him where the office was.

"Hey, um, excuse me...Can you show me where the office is? I'm new here and I need to get my schedule including my best friends...so can you help? Please?" The boy, Uchiha Sasuke was his name, had wondered why she didn't drool at the sight of him and she didn't flirt when she spoke with him. _'I guess she's different...I'll keep an eye on her'_

"Um, hello? You still with me here?" Sakura said as she waved a hand in front of Sasuke's face. Sasuke caught her hand with ease and out it down.

"It's down the corner on the right."

"Thanks! By the way, my name's Haruno Sakura! What's yours?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you, Uchiha-san!"

"Hn."

"I guess I'll see you later then! Bye!" Sakura waved at Sasuke, then ran towards her best friends. Sasuke watched her go and then turned as he saw his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hey, teme! How was your summer?!"

"Hn."

" (sigh) Again with your one word vocabulary! Actually, it's not even a word! You need to talk more!"

"Dobe, stop talking so loud." Sasuke whacked Naruto over the head.

"Ow! What the hell, teme!"

"Hn."

--

_Meanwhile. . ._

Sakura ran towards the three that was still yelling at each other(they were still drawing a crowd), well Temari and Kankuro were anyway. When she spotted them, she giggled at the scene in front of her. Kankuro was giving Gaara a headlock, while Temari was giggling and ruffling Gaara's hair. Sakura practically laughed out loud when she saw that Gaara wasn't even fighting back! He was just standing there letting Kankuro and Temari mess with him, while having an annoyed look on his face. Sakura decided to help Gaara out of the mess.

"Hey, guys! Come on we got to go to the office!" Temari suddenly stopped, rushed towards Sakura, hooked her arm with the girl, and started dragging her off in the wrong direction.

"Temari-onee! Do you even know where the office is?!" Temari stopped in her tracks. She looked at Sakura and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Um,..hehe..No, I don't" Sakura giggled and lead Temari in the right direction. Then suddenly, Sakura stopped. Oh shoot! She forgot about Gaara and Kankuro! She turned around and saw Kankuro still giving Gaara a headlock.

"Kankuro-onii, come on! You need to let go of Gaara; you're choking him!" Kankuro let go of Gaara and went up to Sakura, while Gaara was rubbing his neck.

"Okay then, Sakura! Let's go!" Sakura sweat dropped at his change of mood/actions in a couple of seconds.

At the office. . .

Sakura opened the door and saw a drunk woman lying on the table with a bottle of sake in her hand.

"U-um,. . .excuse me? P-Principal Tsunade?"

" (Wakes up) Huh?! Oh, um, yes I am Principal Tsunade, how may I help you?"

"Um, we need our schedules Tsunade-sama."

"Okay, here you go." Tsunade gave them their schedules. The four thanked her and walked out. Gaara traded schedules with Sakura to see if he had any classes with her. Sadly, they only had a few classes with eachother, oh well, at least they had homeroom with each other. (A.N.: Temari and Kankuro is a grade ahead of them. . .so yeah. . .) Suddenly Naruto and Sasuke showed up. Naruto started to introduce himself.

"Hi! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! The guy beside me is Uchiha Sasuke! Please call me Naruto! What are your names?"

"Nice to meet you, Naruto! I'm Haruno Sakura!"

"Subaku Gaara."

"Subaku Kankuro."

"Subaku Temari." Temari waved hi along with Sakura. Naruto replied with a loud and cheery voice:

"Nice to meet you all-(whack!) Ow, teme! Why the hell did you do that?!" Temari and Sakura giggled at Naruto's response. Then Temari suddenly realized something.

"Hey, Kankuro! We got to go find our classrooms! Come on, hurry up!" Temari yelled as she pulled Kankuro by his jacket, while waving bye to everyone.

"Okay, then, Sakura-chan, Gaara, can I see your schedules?" They both handed Naruto their schedules. Naruto looked at theirs for a couple minutes, then handed them back to them.

"Sakura-chan, you have most of your classes with me! And Gaara, you have some classes with me. . . . .Wait a minute, I just realized. . . . .Sakura-chan you have all your classes with Sasuke-teme! (whack!) Ow! Don't hit me, teme- Ow!. . . . . .Okay, come on Sakura-chan and Gaara! I'll show where your classes are!"

"Wait! But won't we be late for class?" Sakura asked questioningly.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you that on the first day, the teachers let you wander the halls to find all your classes."

"Oh, okay. Then I think Temari-onee and Kankuro-onii must have found out by now. Oh and nice to see you again, Uchiha-san!"

"Hn." Naruto looked at both of them back and forth.

"You guys met each other already?"

"Yeah, we did, Naruto." Then Naruto nodded and started showing where Sakura and Gaara's classes were. Along the way, Sakura received many glares from girls around her and she was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"U-um, Naruto why are those girls glaring at me?"

"Oh, that's simple! 'Cause they're Sasuke-teme's fan club, and don't hit me Sasuke-teme-(whack!) Ow!" Naruto replied, while Sasuke whacked him over the head.

"Uh. . .fan club?"

"Yeah! Sasuke got so many girls liking him, they formed a fan club! They even have a president!"

"Um, okay, but why are they glaring at me?" Sakura pointed at herself.

"That's because you're walking next to Sasuke, and usually when girls(from his fan club) do that, they either get pushed away or Sasuke tells them to get lost." Sakura was walking backwards while talking to Naruto, so she didn't notice anyone in front of her. So before anyone could warn her, she bumped into the president of Sasuke's fan club: Yamanaka Ino. Sakura turned around and was about to apologize, but Ino cut her off.

"Watch where you're going you pink haired slut," Ino said while looking at Sakura disgustingly. Before Sakura could react, Ino pushed her. Sakura shut her eyes closed, ready to feel the hard floor. But then she felt two strong arms catch her, one arm holding her back, and the other under her legs. To add even more to that, Sakura had her arms wrapped tightly around the person's neck. . .you can say they look like a couple because they do! :P

Sakura slowly and hesitantly opened up her eyes and saw Sasuke's obsidian orbs stare down back at her. Sakura blushed 10 shades of red at how close they were and Sasuke pretty much just smirked. Everyone was silent, that is, until, Ino broke the silence.(A.N.: Doesn't Naruto always break the silence?. . .I think the world stopped spinning! Ahh!!)

"What the hell? Forehead, get off Sasuke-kun!!"

"How can she?! Sasuke's the one holding her willingly! Are you blind, you pig?!" Naruto retorted. Ino huffed, (A.N.: and she puffed and she blew Mr. Piggy's house down! haha. . . :P)as everyone laughed at her.

"This isn't over, forehead girl!" Ino turned and walked away with all the dignity left that she could muster. Sadly(A.N.: not really), she didn't notice Naruto stick out his foot, so she tripped over his foot. People laughed even more. Ino angrily stood up, glared hard at everyone, then Naruto, and lastly Sakura. Ino then turned around and walked away, now this time, watching in case if Naruto stuck out his leg once more to embarrass her even more(if possible). Then everything was silent again and people went on with their business. Then Naruto broke the silence. (A.N.: and the world is spinning once more!! WHOO!!)

"Oi, Sasuke-teme, (pause)(teasing voice)hah you can't hit me now with your hands tied around Sakura-chan now can you?!. . . . Anyway, You know you can put Sakura-chan down now right?" Every fan girl was glaring at the pink haired beauty in their Sasuke-kun's arms with all the envy they could muster. Sakura blushed even harder as realization hit her: Sasuke never let go of her during the whole time, none the less lessened his firm grip on her. Sasuke smirked as he watched Sakura's face turn redder by the second.

Not wanting the pink haired beauty to faint from embarrassment, he gently let her own on the ground. He helped her get steady on the ground in case she fell. (A.N.: aww! he cares! (audience goes 'Aww') )

"Th-thank you, U-Uchiha-san. . ." Sakura stuttered. _'Why am I stuttering?!' _Sasuke smirked and leaned down and whispered softly, yet strong and clear in her ear(A.N.: Alex Russo: You just made a rhyme, that's a crime. Oh, that was lame I'm ashamed. (slaps hand on forehead) I think she said that, and yes, I know to some of you I just ruined a moment between Sasuke and Sakura and I think I did) :

"Your welcome. . .and call me Sasuke, no need to be so formal, Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke smirked and backed away as he saw Sakura blush deep red. All the fangirls around wanted to murder Sakura and be in her spot with Sasuke. Suddenly, Gaara was in front of Sakura, his back towards Sasuke.

"Did he touch you anywhere inappropriately, Sakura?" Gaara asked over protectively, afraid that his "little sister" was touched by a rapist.

"G-Gaara-onii! . . .N-no, he didn't!" Sakura stuttered as she flushed an even deeper shade of red, embarrassed that her "older brother" was so over protective of her. Gaara nodded.

"Okay, good." There was a silence again, and of course, Naruto broke it once more.

"Hey! You want to meet our friends Sakura-chan? Gaara?"

"S-sure, w-why not?!" Sakura replied, still a bit flustered from the past incident.

"Sure." Naruto grinned and led them to the cafeteria.

"Sakura-chan and Gaara, this is(in order) : Hinata-chan, Neji, Tenten-chan, and Shikamaru. Everyone, this is Sakura-chan and Gaara." Everyone had their share of "Hi"s, "Nice to meet you"s, and nods. Then, suddenly, Temari burst through the doors, frantic, as though as she were looking for someone. She spotted Gaara. She ran towards him and grabbed his arm.

"Gaara, come on. It's urgent," Temari said with a serious voice. Gaara nodded and looked at Sakura. She looked very worried. Temari assured her that she doesn't need to worry about it. She grabbed Gaara once more and dragged him out of the cafeteria. Gaara started to ask her.

"What is it?"

"Well, . . .someone called Kankuro's cell."

"Who is it?" Gaara had a guess. There's probably only one person that he knew so well that can make a situation involve all three sand siblings.

"It's dad."

-

-

**Cookie**: Well, how did you guys like Chapter 2? I hope I did better than last time. . .I don't think I did. Well, the second chapter is definitely longer than the first chapter, that's all I can say for sure! This chapter is 2,520 words!

**Hinata**: I-I think y-you did fine o-on this chapter, C-Cookie.

**Cookie**: Thank you, Hinata! That means a lot! Well, anyway, there is a bit of a Sasusaku moment here and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please read and review! Again, to all my friends who don't have an account, you can still comment/review! Just click the little blue button that says "Go" after it says "Submit a review" and comment/review away! Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you enjoyed the first one!

**Naruto**: (Suddenly pops out of nowhere) (whining voice) Cookie-chaan!! Where is my Ichiraku coupon?!

**Cookie**: W-well, that's all for now! See you guys next time! Don't forget to review/comment! JA NE!! (waves and makes some hand seals and disappears)

**Naruto**: Cookie-chan!! Where did you go?! . . .Hi Hinata-chan!!

**Hinata**: H-h-hi, N-N-Naruto-k-kun!

**Naruto**: Ne, Hinata-chan! Do you want to go eat with me at Ichiraku?

**Hinata**: (blushes deep shade of red) S-s-sure, N-N-Naruto-k-kun. . .

**Naruto**: Then let's go, Hinata-chan!! (drags a very flustered and about-to-faint Hinata to Ichiraku)

**Cookie**: (pops out of nowhere and giggles at the scene that had just happened) Wasn't that cute? Well anyway, again, don't forget to read and review! I'll see you guys next time!! Ja!


End file.
